The Only Reason He Would Stay
by Moonlight0007
Summary: After Marinette's dad is Akumatized, Chat Noir decides to check in on her. As he is about to leave, something catches his eye... (Not really MariChat)
1. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Marinette lay on the floor of her bedroom, brainstorming new ideas in her sketchbook before she went to bed, it was already late at night when she was startled by a knock coming from the trapdoor leading to her roof then, a familiar voice.

"Hello Marinette, can I come in?" The voice said.

"Adrian?" Marinette gasped. "No, no this is the claw-some Chat Noir." Marinette had a mini heart attack, why did Chat Noir want to see _Marinette_ , did he find out she was Ladybug?

"Oh, wow, thats… great, not that I'm not flattered Chat Noir but why are you on my roof?" A pause "Can I come in first?"

Marinette slowly opened the hatch, just because the voice sounded like Chat Noir didn't mean it was, however when she opened the hatch the figure that crawled down the ladder and into her room was, in fact Chat Noir.

His tail flicked agitatedly back and forth and he seemed unsure. "I was wondering if you were okay, your dad getting akumatized earlier today can't have been easy." He said. "It wasn't that bad" Marinette said. "I was at school the whole time, and you and I-Ladybug reversed any damage that he caused, besides it wasn't dads fault."

"Well, if your fine then I can head home for a cat-nap." Chat Noir grinned at her while Marinette groaned. Chat Noir started up the ladder then froze staring at something behind Marinette.

Marinette looked behind her to see what might have scared him so bad, the only thing she saw was her computer. "What?" she asked, confused. "Is that the new Super Smash Bros game?" he whispered excitedly. "Yes..."

Chat looked at the computer for a long time as he seemed to have an internal conversation with himself (or perhaps his kwami.) Eventually he ripped his gaze away from the computer, his tail drooped and he started to climb up the ladder.

 _Alright Marinette you have two choices,_ she thought. Y _ou can reward Chat for being so sweet, or you can go to bed at a decent hour and maybe go to school on time for once._ Though Marinette knew as soon as Chat wilted that she didn't really have a choice, she sighed loudly.

"Do you want to play a round?" Chat immediately perked up "really?" he squealed excitedly as he jumped down the ladder again. "But just one round." she sighed as she pulled up a second chair.

Marinette was thoroughly confused, she was sleeping in a chair, and she had some sort of pressure on her arm, but she didn't really want to open her eyes to figure any of it out. _Ow!_ Until the pressure on her arm poked her. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw Chat Noir curled in a ball on the chair next to her, a paw wrapped tightly around her arm. _The claws on the tips of his gloves must have been what poked me._

Next Marinette glanced at the clock, the last thing she needed was for her parents to find her asleep with a boy attached to her arm, superhero or not. _Wouldn't that be a disaster!_ She thought to herself.

Assured that she had enough time, Marinette gently shook Chat Noir, to which he just groaned and pulled her arm closer to him.

After more prodding and poking Chat opened his eyes, he glanced at the arm in his grip and followed it back to it's owner. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I do that sometimes." He said laughing nervously and giving her back her hand. "It's fine, as long as you didn't mean to." Chat laughed "Don't worry Marinette, I only have eyes for my Lady."

"Well," Marinette looked for anything to change the subject, "you should probably go home soon" She glanced back at the clock, Chat followed her gaze, his eyes widening when he saw the time. "Yeah I better get going," he said as he climbed the ladder. "Cat-ch you later Princess!" And then he was gone.

* * *

Ta-Da! I was originally going to make it multi-chapter story, but then I realized that there was no reason for Chat to return, so that is the end of the story. If you want to, leave a review but try to be specific, I'm not much of a writer so I need as much help as I can get.


	2. The Gameplay

Well, you guilted (I don't think that's a word) me into writing another chapter. I am warming up to the story though. This part of the story takes place right after Marinette gives Chat permission to stay and goes on late into the night.

I don't own Princess Peach, The Poke-mon trainer or the Paper Fan, I do own the yarn ball, but I would love for it to be added to the game.

* * *

"Really?" Chat Noir squealed excitedly as he jumped down the ladder again. "But just one round." she sighed as she pulled up a second chair.

"No No No!" Marinette groaned as she stared at the computer, which clearly stated Chat Noir as the winner. "You have to have used a cheat code, how do you even win with Princess Peach?"

Chat smirked "Is someone feline jealous Marinette," He glanced lazily down at his claws, basking in victory. "As the resident superhero, I was almost certain to win, with my increased speed and cat-like reflexes." He flexed his claws. Marinette fumed.

"Best two out of three." She growled. Chat grinned, glad that he could spend more time with a more comfortable Marinette then he usually saw at school. "I won't go easy on you, but your wish is my command.

"What?" Chat shouted after the next two games were completed with Marinette being the winner of both of them. "How is that even physically possible?" He whimpered "I guess that your super powers are no match for thin-lipped determination and a Poke-mon Trainer" Marinette grinned. "No" Chat squeaked "I can do better. I want to play one more round." He puffed out his chest. "To defend my honor."

"Sure." Marinette nodded in a very 'I don't believe a word you say' manner.

Chats eyes glowed. He stealthily moved his character over to the item. So close. Marinette's character swooped down from nowhere and stole his prize.

"No! Marinette, that ball of yarn was mine! What would I be without it!" Marinette smiled evilly at him "Dead." She used her special attack and Chat's character fell over the edge. Soon after, however, Chat regenerated and made a mad dash to avenge himself and his yarn, still trapped in Marinette's characters grip.

Marinette, however, had other matters on her mind, having spotted a paper fan a few platforms away. She directed her character towards the fan, with Chats character in hot pursuit.

To grab the fan, Marinette dropped the yarn ball, which Chat immediately snatched up laughing evily. "You have made a Purr-ific mistake Marinette! Now I-" Marinette smacked Chat's character over the edge. "Oh" Chat squeaked.

* * *

It is small, but if you all are interested enough, I can try to make a fluffy chapter with them talking. I don't know though, because I am not great with feelings. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
